goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween
Goosebumps 2 (name not final) is the upcoming sequel to the 2015 Goosebumps film. Rob Letterman (director of the first film), Darren Lemke (screenwriter of the first film) are returning for the sequel, along with the producers of the first film, Deborah Forte and Neal H. Moritz. Jack Black (who played R. L. Stine in the first film) has yet to jump on board the project. The film is currently in very early stages of development, and as of now, has no planned release date, official title, or plot. Rumors and Speculation Movie Pilot details A supposed plot for the film, and among other information was mentioned in an article by a website called "Movie Pilot" in December 2015. The article states the following: *The film's title is Goosebumps: Horror World, and will release in the summer of 2017. *The original cast from the first film returns, along with the addition of a new character, "Sam" who is a goth girl played by Sarah Hyland. *The plot is that the Invisible Boy (along with the Mummy) kidnaps Stine, and holds him captive at a theme park called "Horror World." Zach, Hannah, Champ, and a new goth character named Sam must rescue him and save their hometown from the villains. The article is more than likely fake, as Sony has not given an official title, release date, or plot for the film yet. The article also says Jack Black returns as R. L. Stine, but Black has not been contacted to do the sequel as of yet. The article is also riddled with grammar and spelling errors, mispelling of some characters names, and it says that Prince Khor-Ru evaded capture, but he didn't (in fact, he was seen being sucked in), which questions the legitimacy of it even further. HorrorLand It is heavily speculated that the film will feature the theme park, HorrorLand in some way or another. A lot of fans believe it will play a big part in the film. Returning monsters/villains speculated to appear * Slappy the Dummy from Night of the Living Dummy was the main antagonist in the first film, so it's likely he'll make an appearance in this movie. **Possibly The Haunted Car as well, due to Slappy and The Car being close allies. * Brent Green from My Best Friend is Invisible is likely to return, because he was the only monster from the first film to not go back into the book. * Hannah Fairchild from ''The Ghost Next Door'' was one of the main protagonists of the first film, so she is likely to return, along with Zach, Champ, and Stine. * The Haunted Mask from the book of the same name could have a bigger role in this film, due to complaints by fans that it wasn't in the first film enough. If The Haunted Mask returns, Carly Beth will likely also return. New monsters/villains speculated to appear *The HorrorLand Horrors from One Day at HorrorLand could make an appearance, especially with all the rumors that HorrorLand will appear in the film. *Curly the Skeleton (former Goosebumps mascot) from the ''Tales to Give You Goosebumps'' series is hoped by fans to make an appearance. (Although he never starred in a book.) *All the monsters and villains who were scrapped from the early draft of the first film have a good chance of appearing, especially popular monsters such as Monster Blood and Cuddles the Hamster. Trivia * The film was first announced on September 2, 2015, and it was officially confirmed on April 25, 2016. * A possible reason why there are a few manuscripts that were never opened in the first film may be because Slappy was saving them, but never got a chance to release them. External Links Goosebumps 2|https://m.imdb.com/title/tt5664636 at the internet movie data base. Category:Movies Category:Sequels